Wyatt Spencer
Wyatt Fuller is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful. He is portrayed by Darin Brooks. Wyatt made his debut on June 21, 2013. Biography While up at the Forrester cabin in Big Bear, Hope Logan tries to rekindle her romance with Liam Spencer, now that his wife, Steffy Forrester has left for Paris. Realizing that Liam will need some time, Hope, realizing that she and Liam will never get back what they had in the beginning, lets him go back to Los Angeles while she stays. While walking through the woods, she stumbles upon Wyatt, who's in a solar shower and then takes a photo of him with her phone. But when he catches her, she runs off while he chases after her. Giggling pretty much the whole time while running, Hope suddenly trips and is knocked out. Wyatt finds her and revives her. He later finds her phone and finds her at the Forrester cabin where he gives her the phone and also introduces himself. Wyatt takes Hope's breath away when he gives her a gentle kiss. He even goes as her date to her brother Rick's 4th of July party. When Liam arrives at the party late, he notices Wyatt and wonders who he is. Wyatt then notices how tense things are between Liam and Hope just from listening in on their conversation. After Hope tells Liam to leave, which he does, she and Wyatt talk. He tells her that he thinks that Liam is an idiot. After giving her a kiss, she is shocked to see that he is wearing a sword necklace similar to one that Liam and Bill both wear. Her curiousity about Wyatt becomes even more so when he takes her to his mother Quinn Fuller's jewelry company, which is located at a warehouse, which also serves as his home, near downtown Los Angeles. Hope meets Quinn and starts questioning her about Wyatt's sword necklace. Quinn tells her it's a one-of-a-kind piece. When Hope mentions that Bill and Liam each wear one exactly like it, Quinn suddenly becomes uncomfortable. She tells Hope that it may be possible that another designer may have made the same type of necklace. After Hope leaves for work, Wyatt, who's checking out the Hope For The Future website, asks his mother what she thinks of Hope. While admitting that she thinks Hope is a lovely young woman, Quinn tells Wyatt that it may be best if he does not see her again, which stuns him. Wyatt ends up concluding that his mom doesn't want to see him get hurt because of Hope's relationship with Liam, which he is certain will end soon. Hope tells Wyatt that she thinks Bill Spencer's his dad and Liam's his half-brother. Wyatt brings this up to his mother and Quinn denies it again, doesn't want Wyatt hanging around Hope and thinks he can fins much better women in L.A. than Hope Logan. Liam then takes Hope for a walk and picks up Steffy's ring in the fountain and proposes to her, but this time Hope's very hesitant but said yes. Quinn then told Wyatt to take his sword pendant off. Wyatt found out Hope was engaged, but stayed friends and Wyatt told her to stop about the necklace. Hope wondered why questions about a man she doesn't know upset Quinn. Hope then told Wyatt to have him and his mother meet up at the same restaurant Liam and Bill were at to see what would happen. Quinn and Bill instantly recognized each other and stared at each other. Liam noticed Bill staring and encouraged unsure Bill to go and ask and Bill did. Bill introduced himself and Quinn denied knowing him. Bill mentioned she made him very happy by making his pendant for him. Bill then mentioned her name Quinn Fuller and she ran off scared. Wyatt went after her and asked if Bill Spencer was his real father and Quinn said yes. Wyatt was raging and Quinn said she lied to him that his father died because she was a teenager and once she was pregnant Bill wanted nothing to do with either of them and handed her money for an abortion. Quinn didn't want to loose her child and had Wyatt without Bill knowing.